L'amour n'est pas bon qu'avec des mots
by Petitsucred'orge
Summary: Un Shaka assez vulgaire, un Mû assez pervers. Ca donne un mélange au sirop d'érable.


Il froissa le papier entre ses doigts, grinça des dents avant de l'envoyer chier contre le mur. Il détestait écrire. Il détestait toutes ces choses-là. Comment expliquer ? Il n'avait jamais été fort pour comprendre ses sentiments et encore moins pour les coucher sur papier. Pour tout dire, il savait bien comprendre les autres, il pouvait pleurer la misère du monde malgré sa cécité mais il était incapable de comprendre ses émotions à lui. Son problème à lui. Et bien chier. Voilà. Il commençait à en avoir par dessus la cafetière de cette histoire au lieu d'écrire des lettres, il allait le voir. Lui dire. Et repartir. C'est assez simple ça non ? Et encore, il fallait y arriver. Mon Dieu. Il se sentait tellement nul sur le coup. Il n'avait même pas le courage de lever ses fesses pour aller trouver la première maison et déclarer son amour à son propriétaire.

Il posa ses fesses sur son lit, s'enfonçant doucement dans le matelas trop mou pour ses reins. Il s'y affala, posa ses bras en travers du lit et soupira un bon coup avant de pousser quelques injures ; Nom de Dieu. Vous qui imaginiez un pauvre Shaka si mignon, si doux, voilà qu'il se mettait à briser un mythe en lâchant les pires injures qu'il soit. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il en avait marre. Tout le monde peut en avoir marre non ? Puis il faut le comprendre ! Ça fait maintenant... Comptons... Un an. Un an pile, que le pauvre Shaka est éperdument amoureux d'une personne qui n'en a rien cirer. Alors, pour une fois, il pouvait crier sur tous les toits que oui, monsieur, eh bien il en a plein les couilles. Et des avis des autres, eh bien, il s'en lustre l'asperge.

Il termina par retirer son sari, le posa en boule dans un coin bordélique de sa pseudo-chambre, emménagée ainsi lorsqu'il fallut habiter toute sa vie au Sanctuaire. Il souleva les lourdes couvertures de son lit aussi rond qu'un ballon et s'y faufila pour se rouler en boule, posant sa tête sur un oreiller mou. Ses cheveux, éparpillés autour de son corps, formaient comme une auréole prouvant presque la sainteté de leur propriétaire. Si seulement c'était vrai. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le noir ambiant, faisant partie intégrante de sa vie, l'aidant beaucoup. À force de vivre dans le noir, il avait sommeil tout le temps... Peut-être qu'un jour, il devrait songer à ouvrir les yeux... Et ce, pour toujours. Mais ça, c'est bien une autre histoire.

« Par le Bouddha de tous les Bouddha ! » S'énerva-t-il. Après un réveil en fanfare causé par un chat sorti de nulle part, enfin sûrement de la cinquième maison, venu griffer son bras gentiment, comme par amitié, Shaka venait de brûler l'un de ses doigts sur sa poêle à crêpe. Dieu. Il n'arrivait même plus à cuisiner. C'était du n'importe quoi. Si en plus il ratait ses crêpes, mais où va le monde ? C'est bien lui qui vous le demande. De plus, s'il ratait ses crêpes ce matin, il ne pourrait rien offrir à Mû. Il ne l'avait pas invité, le Bélier venait tout seul, chaque matin, depuis maintenant longtemps, prendre le petit déjeuner avec la Vierge. C'était une sorte de rituel qu'aucun des deux chevaliers n'avait voulu briser. Il y avait bien eu les temps de guerre pour mettre un terme à tout cela, mais en fait, ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés.

Tout cela pour dire, qu'en fait, s'il ratait son petit déjeuner, il ratait Mû, s'il ratait Mû, il ratait sa déclaration, s'il ratait sa déclaration il allait encore ressembler à une pauvre âme esseulée, et s'il ressemblait à une pauvre esseulée, il allait se faire chier, et s'il allait se faire chier et bien... Il serait comme une Vierge qui se fait chier, quoi.

Finalement, il s'en était sorti ; son tablier autour de son corps, ses cheveux attachés à la va vite en une queue-de-cheval, il avait sorti ses crêpes. Une fumée légère s'échappait de celles-ci. Posées sur la table, elles narguaient du regard le sirop d'Érable alors que deux tasses de café fumant venaient se poser près de tout ce manège. À son tour, soupirant, il s'assit sur l'une de ses chaises peu confortables, croyant que le temps lui restait. Mais en fait... Il était bien à la bourre notre pauvre blond. C'est bien pour ça qu'il se vit débarquer le con de violet devant lui. Ouais. Il venait de traiter le Tibétain de con. Parce qu'il se pointait toujours quand il ne le devait pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qui lui fait le coup – ce n'est pas la première fois que Shaka est en retard.

« Oh Mû ! » S'exclama-t-il, se levant, essuyant ses mains moites. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, il prit le violet dans ses bras, comme à son habitude. Son cœur rata un battement quand les cheveux du violet vint frôler son visage. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il le lâcha puis, laissant quelques minutes, dans sa cécité, il alla se coiffer puis enfiler un sari à la couleur voyante – pour une fois qu'il quittait l'orange pour du rouge... Enfin. Il revint alors et invita le Bélier à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ces crêpes m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Elles ne voulaient pas cuir, à croire qu'elles ne voulaient pas se faire manger ! » Il rigola doucement. Détendre l'atmosphère. Se détendre. Ces paroles firent rire le violet qui secoua la tête doucement, disant sur un ton amical que le blond était un peu idiot. Il rigolait à son tour. L'autre n'avait pas tort mais c'est de sa faute. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec lui, il se retrouvait complètement idiot. Mais ça, seul lui le savait... Seul lui. Évidemment.

Puis, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils commencèrent à manger. Du sirop d'érable coulait par litre sur les crêpes, le sucre venant effleurer leurs palets, se perdant dans leurs gorges. Ils appréciaient vraiment ces moments calmes, où le silence disait plus de choses que leurs paroles. Mais, par maladresse, alors que la gourmandise emportait le violet qui voulut boire le sirop à même la bouteille, celui-ci se renversa du précieux liquide sur le coin des lèvres, goutte qui glissa sur sa mâchoire pour s'échouer dans son cou, elle fut suivie par une autre. Shaka, doucement, ne pouvant se retenir et ayant ouvert les yeux pour une fois, vint y passer son doigt pour les recueillir, un frisson prenant alors le violet de haut en bas. Ce fut comme un choc pour le blond qui ne s'attendait en fait, à tout autre chose que cette réaction.

Lui qui pensait un rejet complet de sa main, voilà qu'elle ne bougeait plus de sur la joue de son partenaire. Elle était restée là, comme suspendue dans le temps. Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne savait plus. Ses yeux bleus se perdaient dans les verts du Bélier. Le temps s'était réellement arrêté. Il rêvait ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement... Il ne pouvait pas se passer ce qui se passe là. Maintenant, de suite. C'est ce qu'il croyait... Mais finalement, rêve ou pas. Il s'en foutait. Sa tête se pencha doucement vers un violet plus que consentant, il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes et ne bougea plus. Il ne se passait rien... Enfin si. Il avait mal au ventre. Des papillons lui tordaient l'estomac. Mais sinon rien... Niet. Ce fut tout de même le violet qui mouva ses lèvres, qui l'incita à aller plus loin ; à faire plus. Alors, notre blond, complètement sur le cul vint lécher ses lèvres, les mordiller jusqu'à ce qu'un accès lui fût accepté, alors, il passa sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son amant, venant chercher sa jumelle, jouant avec.

Les lèvres se séparèrent enfin, le souffle manquant. Les joues rouges des deux montraient le plaisir qu'ils avaient pris à s'embrasser ainsi. Du plaisir ? Bien plus. Une excitation palpable, une envie importante. Plus que du plaisir... Bien plus que cela. Il le regardait. Il le dévorait des yeux. Un sourire béat éclairait son visage alors doucement, il prit la main de son « amant » pour l'emmener sur ce lit où précédemment il s'était endormi. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Mû se laissa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Shaka commençait à penser que la vie lui souriait... Jusqu'à qu'il s'embronche dans cette connerie de fil qui traînait sur le sol, le laissant s'étaler comme une merde sur le lit.

« Bordel de mes couilles putain. » Jura-t-il. Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire alors que Mû montait gentiment sur lui pour caresser son corps, la bouteille de sirop d'érable en main. Il fit d'ailleurs couler du liquide qu'il laissa s'échouer sur les lèvres du blond avant de les lécher sensuellement.

« Ne soit pas vulgaire, voyons. » Lui souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'amour n'est pas bon qu'avec des mots.


End file.
